Stalker !
by Facelove
Summary: Someone is playing with the team. Or rather one of them but this is not what we believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Muchachos!**

**As my other story was not loved, I post a new fic. Let me review please.**

* * *

The Van so known and so precious of the A - team stopped in the center of the abandoned and deserted parking lot.

- Well, to later the guys; launched of a cheerful tone Murdock while Face opened the side door of the small van to come down.

- Take care Captain; answered him Hannibal while returning him his smile.

- Always Colonel.

BA groaned as Murdock gave him a pat on the shoulder before joining Face on the car park which closed the door behind.

Hannibal then called out his window.

- We keep contact Lieutenant. No rotten trick. You watch your rear, OK?

- Hannibal I'm not a baby.

- Check up at eleven o'clock tomorrow. And I mean eleven o'clock in the morning.

Face rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically.

- Sir, yes, sir.

Then started up to go to join his Vette parked a little farther beside Murdock hands in pockets. Both hated this time. The time to go 'home', especially Face, who hated to bring his best friend in the psychiatric hospital and had to find a new con for a new place to sleep.

Hannibal looked at the pair silently before ordering BA.

- Let's go!

BA put back the Van on the way at the same time as Murdock stopped all of a sudden.

- Damn, I forgot Smiley.

And quickly turned back to return towards the Van by running.

Face sighed and continued on his way to his car.

- What he still wants this fool? Asked BA while stopping the Van again having seen the pilot in the rear-view mirror.

And hardly stopped the car, Murdock opened the side door and leaned down to retrieve his little stuffed 'Smiley ' a nice little panda that the little girl they had rescued their last mission had given by way of thanks.

- Oh, I 'm sorry Smiley. I can't imagine what it would have done you great ugly if you had . . .

But his sentence was cut while was thrown forward by the breath of a back coming noisy explosion. He found itself half stretched out on the floor of the Van at the same time as the latter made a shock accompanied with a deaf loud noise, as if something had collided him.

Hannibal had protected the eyes of the sudden brightness by bending his arm over his face in a reflex and a few seconds later he gently descended to see a ball of fire that covered the rest of what the Vette before.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI MUCHACHOS !**

**So, here's the first chapter.**

**I really thank you for the favorite and the follows. I also like the reviews.**

**Really thank you.**

* * *

The heart of Hannibal skipped a beat by seeing the car while he grasped his handle at the same time as BA went out of bewilderment also.

Murdock, not quite sure what had happened , got up slowly a little dizzy and took a step back before turning back to see the same show before hearing to moan on its side.

- Oh man. Face!

He rushed to his friend who had somehow been thrown by the blast of the explosion and had landed hard against passenger compartment of Van where the sliding door was when it was opened.

Hannibal and BA rushed to them in seer Murdock on the knees near his friend pale face, sat on the ground against the vehicle without moving.

- Face! Face you hear me buddy? Murdock questioned while inspecting the body of his friend with his hands.

Hannibal knelt on the other side and took the proffered handkerchief by BA for press the open wound of his right eyebrow where the blood flowed freely down her face.

Face had the open eyes, the fast breath but the frantic look.

Hannibal put his free hand on his cheek to try to attract his attention.

- Face, it's me, Hannibal. You hear me? Answer me damn it!

But Face what merely blinked before looking around him. His gaze stopped on Hannibal, but he was completely baffled. He did not seem to know where he was or what had happened.

- Are you hurt anywhere? Asked Hannibal.

He had seen a few cuts here and there, including a particularly nasty at his arm where his jacket and his shirt had been torn, and of course his eyebrow, but nothing particular beyond that.

- He has the leg broken Hannibal; Murdock said in its place; but it didn't look too bad and at least three cracked ribs also.

Face blinked his eyes again and began to look straight ahead, while Murdock began to examine his head for signs of concussion.

Face saw someone close to him and looked at him silently.

Murdock lives the pair of eyes looking at him and smiles to him having found no bump behind the head of the conman

- So Muchacho, we try to fly; he says to defuse the situation. You know well that it is reserved for me.

But Face merely frown and began to look in front of him very attracted to orange yellow flames from which to escape from the black smoke. The fire that enveloped the car began to subside in lack of fuel.

BA, stayed up and silent until now, understood while Face was not just in a state of shock.

- Hannibal, I think he hears nothing. He warns of a gentle tone and concerned.

Hannibal clenched his jaw and mentally berated himself for not having thought of it before, but the shock of what had happened, and the sight of his lieutenant in this state had because of it.

Of course, he had known enough bombs in wars to know that the strength and breath of the blast rendered deaf.

Sometimes temporary, sometimes permanent.

He cursed, hoping that this is the first solution.

Indeed, Face saw under fuzzy shapes, team members, don't understanding why they were not military uniform, but he did not hear.

Instead, a long acute and shrill sound was heard, buzzing in its ears, making his head hurt.

Hannibal , back in mode Colonel , forgetting panic behind him, also knew the other effects of a bomb and had not long to wait before the second symptom appears when Face shook his head as if to clear a fog in which he found himself.

He tilted Face on the side and the maintained so while the latter returned the stomach on the asphalt.

BA sighed and turned to look at the Vette lost in thought.

Who could do such a thing? And why? Why Face? He had so many questions unanswered for the moment that him drove crazy of fury. He put his fists in ball when he was attracted by some thing off of parking on the road. He narrowed his eyes and saw blue lights in the dark night approaching.

- Shit.

He turned around on his team-mates where Hannibal and Murdock repositioned slowly Face against the Van while he had stopped vomiting.

- Hannibal the cops come; he warned.

Hannibal turned his head and saw the same thing with the sound of sirens began to be heard in turn.

- We have to move. He tells more himself that for the other.

He turned on Face his attention again focused of the flames and put a hand on his shoulder by a slight pressure.

- Face? He shouted

No reaction.

He snapped his fingers several times just before the eyes of his second in command.

- Lieutenant! He said more forcefully.

Then Face turned her head towards him in a questioning. Hannibal did not know if it was because he had heard or simply because he had had his attention thanks to his intervention in front of him.

- We are going to help you to get up; we need to go there, alright? It will hurt. You understand?

Face frowned again as to assimilate what he had to tell her no great success and for the first time since the incident began speaking.

- I hear absolutely nothing Colonel; he yelled.

- Okay, well, look at me.

Hannibal took him by the chin so that Face concentrates on him.

He would have wanted to put it in the van and speed away but he did not want afflicted more pain to his second in command who was very awake despite the situation, although he did not seem to realize well the thing nor even feel any sensation. The shock was still present the Morse code on his hand was useless too.

- Trouble. We evacuate. Hurt. It is ok? Articulated slowly Hannibal. Shake the head if you understood?

After a few seconds, Face nodded conscientiously up and down. Hannibal gave him a wink, made a last reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and grasped him under the arm.

- BA starts car. Murdock help me.

BA made the tour quickly of the conductive side while the police got closer dangerously to the site, while Murdock and Hannibal raised Face on his feet who grimaced in the change of position. And with great difficulty put him on the floor of the small van, the head on the knees of Murdock who sat against the wall And already began to murmur reassuring words to his friend while stroking her hair, Hannibal closed the door and noticed for the first time, the big convex shape inward of the door where Face had made its landing.

He was not able to repress faintness in the stomach by imagining the strength of the blow while having a vision of his lieutenant propelled back against the Van. He had been lucky that he had not lost consciousness or he did not have more damage.

He turned to the car now charred, where only a few remaining flames stayed and swallowed hard his saliva.

'Yes, very lucky ', he thought. Then clenched teeth strongly by cursing the one who had made that, who will have much less luck when the team will find him.

And it is with this desire for vengeance that he went up on his place in the van while BA started at full speed leaving behind the rubber tire in its path at the same moment when the police arrived on the scene.

But none of them noticed the man out of the shade behind the tree which watched the Van going away, nor even the small black box which flashed red, just behind the tire of Van, which the man had installed while the team was occupied with their wounded person.

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry to have "killed" the Vette of Face. Sorry Face. R.I.P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Muchachos !**

**Thank you once again for reading.**

**But please, let me reviews, I really want to know if you like.**

* * *

A brunette woman tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep.

Frustrated, she turned on her bedside lamp for look at his watch. She sighed as he was barely five o'clock in the morning.

She knew that it would be impossible to her to fall asleep again then she decided to get up.

She put on her slippers, a dressing gown and went down to the kitchen.

She put water in its kettle which she put then on the fire of her cooker. And waiting for her tea, she went to the window where it was still dark outside.

Just the lights streetlights allowed him to see a night version of the small city center which faced him.

Not a cat in the streets was seen.

She tightened her robe around her while crossing his arms over his chest to remove a thrill due to the cool morning air that surrounded his house, then thought again about the day before which had been a day as so many others.

All as peaceful and boring.

She had removed a thorn to a four year old child who did not want to let it go; she had visited the old Mrs. Olsen to give him his daily care; she had then changed the bandages of the unpleasant Mr. Sherman; she had checked the young prisoner with a mild concussion that the Sheriff had just stopped; and to top it all, she had been called late in the afternoon to help to put low the sow of farmers Jonas who had thanked him by giving him a hen.

She sighed again by knowing that this new day would be also long.

Then she turned to retrieve his whistling kettle and poured himself a cup.

But she almost overturned when she jumped in the agreement of the strong knocks given onto its door, not of entry, but of back.

She put her kettle to go quickly open to the person who continued to strike.

Without even taking the precaution of checking before that it could be, she opened the door wide and was shocked to see who stood before it.

She looked straight into his eyes, eyes that she had never forgotten but which she never thought of seeing again.

The man in front of her looked at her also silently, before turning away slightly in clearing his throat.

- Uh Morning Doc. We need your help. Again.

He came out of the passage of the door to allow to pass the big black man she had nursed a few months ago a bullet wound in the leg which supported the handsome young blond man who looked really badly with the help of another man with the baseball cap she suspected not be completely sane .

She quickly moved away on the side when the trio stumbled at her home and quickly regained his wits and his professional attitude.

- Put it in the exam room.

And that's what they did.

They settled him on the exam table while she took off her dressing gown to exchange her blouse white doctor's coat and put his stethoscope around his neck.

Both men who had installed the wounded person moved away to allow to pass her while their leader put himself near his man to take him the hand.

The female doctor, better known by the name of Maggie Sullivan, began by taking the vital signs of the patient while the latter had his eyes tightly closed to contain a pain written on his face. She put an oxygen mask to aid his breathing and while continuing his diagnosis asked.

- What happened John?

- An explosion. He was close. He was projected.

- Is he vomited?

- Once. He hears nothing either. We think that he has the broken leg and the damaged ribs.

- Okay, everyone gives me space. I'll come pick you up if I need help.

And while Maggie Sullivan fills a syringe of morphine, she looked with interest at the man who is his lover the time of day.

He caressed the hair of his wounded man, called him Kid, and he say that he will not be far before leaving the room with the two others.

Meanwhile, a few steps away, a white pickup were parked on the street facing the house of Maggie.

The man inside deactivated his remote control of follow-up which had brought him up to there, stopped the engine and turned off his headlights. He then got out of his car to go around the house while being as unobtrusive as possible. He spotted the black van and walked toward her.

He looked around him quickly before lying down on the floor to get below the van.

He quickly spotted for what he looked and planted a screwdriver inside the crankcase of oil. He then took his screwdriver and immediately the engine oil poured on the floor.

The man smirked before leaving below the Van.

He checked the tracking device behind the tire to see if it was always fixed and returned to her car more relaxed than ever while inside the waiting room, the atmosphere was much less relaxed.

Hannibal walked to and fro in the small room while smoking a cigar frowning in concern.

BA, sitting on the couch, clutching and unclenched his fists repeatedly the sullen mine.

And Murdock, also sitting on the couch at the end of BA, took of the pocket inside of its jacket his cuddly toy 'Smiley'.

He looked at her for a long time by thinking that if he would not have forgotten him in the Van, he would be with Face.

He sighed by thinking again about the fear that he had felt in clairvoyant la Vette on fire then the relief fast replaced by anxiety seeing Face alive but injured.

He took a shaky breath trying hard to repress a sob and put her little penda on the coffee table in front of him.

He would have so much preferred whether it is him and not Face in the exam room.

- It's not just Hannibal; said all of a sudden BA by jumping up from the couch and breaking the heavy silence; Why him? Why Face?

Hannibal stopped walking to position in front of the window. The night began to clear now giving way to dawn.

The anger of BA was legitimate, after all he felt the same thing but he had no answer to be supplied for the moment.

- And who? Who could do such a narrow-minded thing? Damn I'd love to get their hands on him; While BA crushed his fist against the wall.

Hannibal turned to noise and shook his head.

- Calm down BA. It serves nothing.

- No, it serves nothing, but it makes me feel good.

- I know, I know, but break the walls of Maggie will not help matters.

- And what do we do now? We wait without doing anything?

- You saw Face. He will not be able to do anything for a while.

- Thus we're going to make nothing? BA asked in astonishment.

- I didn't say that Sergeant. I just said that for the moment the priority is the health of Face. The rest can wait.

- It's not just Hannibal; Repeated BA reinstalled heavily on the sofa. Really not fair. Face doesn't deserve that.

- It'll be alright; consoled Hannibal. He is stronger that he lets appear.

- I know, BA said, lowering his eyes now more temperate.

Murdock, strangely calm, having listened to the exchange silently added softly and quietly.

- The most hard for him, it's when he will regained his senses and when he will Really realize what it Really happened.

Murdock paused and looked up from his plush to realize that Hannibal and BA looked at him waiting to see where his thought would lead.

- Cannot you guess? Murdock said finally.

BA and Hannibal exchanged a sad look because Murdock was right.

Face will take better the fact to be immobilized the time of his recovery that the loss of his car love.

And indeed, at the same moment, while Maggie continued to make the plaster for Face's leg, this latter, half in the shoe polish because of given medicine so that he relaxes, moved a trembling hand to his face and removed his oxygen mask to ask in whispering.

- My car?

Maggie raised eyes towards his patient amazed that he is awakened then got up to go replace the mask.

- Shh Face, everything goes well; she says at the same time as she gave him another injection of sedative.

She watched Face's heavy eyelids sag slowly on the eyes while he murmured once again under his mask.

- My Vette!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Muchachos !**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate. I'm very glad. Thank you to Guest too.**

**Good reading for you.**

* * *

"Leave me alone crazy-fool."

"But Smiley wants to know why you don't like stuffed animals?"

"He wants to know nothing at all, since it doesn't speak."

"Wow you insinuate that when he told me that you are grouchy, bad, ugly. . ."

"I said shut-up", says then BA by grasping the throat of the pilot for silencing him.

"Hannibal!" Murdock then begged both hands around those of BA to prevent the strangulation.

Hannibal looked up from his newspaper with a sigh. Sometimes it looked like to be the father of three unruly childrens rather than the Colonel of the mens of war veterans.

"Let him BA!"

"No! I 'm sick to hear that bullshit."

"You're jealous 'cause Smiley don't speak to you", defended Murdock.

Unfortunately, this attempt resulted to effect a tightening around his neck.

"You strangle me!"

Hannibal rolled his eyes and finally got up to try to loosen the grip of his Sergeant on his Captain.

"It's pretty Sergeant."

"Only if this fool stop bothering me with this stupid toy."

"Smiley is not stupid."

"Grrr !"

"Captain you don't help there."

"You see, it doesn't stop. I tell you Hannibal, he's going to drive crazy me"

But the trio stopped fighting by hearing to moan behind them.

Hannibal turned his head towards the bed to see his third man in phase of wake and moved quickly. BA lost immediately any interest with Murdock to join his little brother. While Murdock rubbed himself the neck before going towards her friend while putting its cuddly toy again in complete safety inside its pocket.

And after some sawing of head from right to left, a pair of eyes blue green opened finally to see three faces there smiling to him. Face grimaced before turning his attention to Hannibal.

"Ah Hannibal, who struck me?" He complains then while laying a hand on his bare chest but filled with bandage.

"Oh, a bomb", Hannibal declared thoughtlessly as if it was not a big deal.

"Ah, that's what I thought."

He turned his head to BA and Murdock who stood on the other side of the bed.

"Nobody was injured?" He asked concerned.

"You want to say, except you Muchacho?" Joked Murdock

"Don't listen to him Faceman. Everyone is well." BA said strangely calm. "You made us a sacred fear you know?" He confessed .

Face opened big eyes. It was amazing to hear the fear in the voice of BA . He gave her a wink of an eye accompanied of his famous smile to show that all was well .

"Oh, you know it takes much more than a small bomb to destroy the A -team."

"How do you feel kid?" Hannibal then asked seriously.

Face licked himself lips for think about the question then looked at his commander.

"Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"Bah. . ." Hannibal hesitated falsely.

Face laughed but quickly regretted when the tremors made him gasp in pain.

"Here, drink a little."

Hannibal helped him to drink some water before replacing the glass on the nightstand while Face examined himself.

"So what are the damages? Apart from those visible I mean."

"You're very lucky Lieutenant." Hannibal answered. "You have a broken tibia but it's a small crack which should fast mend. You must keep plastered leg a few weeks. Your ribs have took a shot but none cracked. You've about twenty stitches in the forearm and five in the eyebrow. Few scratches here and there, oh and you certainly have to feel as some shit. Did I forget some things the guys?" Hannibal finally asked with a nod to BA and Murdock who smiled back at him .

"Oh, thank you Colonel for sugar coating." Complained again Face that looked about him for the first time to discover that he was pleasantly set in a double bed in a warm and cozy room where the sun shone through the curtains which meant that it was after afternoon.

"Where're we ?"

"Dr. Sullivan", simply replied Hannibal while he sat up again in the chair he had left earlier.

"Maggie! Dr. Maggie Sullivan ! The one who has you . . . " questioned incredulously Face to BA, who replied positively with a nod, a small half-smile.

Face began then smiling narrow-mindedly while looking at Murdock.

"Oh I see. And am I the only one patient?"

"I think a certain Colonel will have a special and particularly tactile treatment tonight." Murdock said the mischievous .

"Ahem."

"Guys, I'm still here. And moreover it doesn't concern you." Hannibal said while lighting a fresh cigar.

Murdock and Face tried with great difficulty to repress a laughter at the expense of them commander but failed pitifully.

"Oh fuck doesn't make me laugh Murdock !" Implored Face because of his sore ribs .

"Sorry Muchacho but it's you who has begun."

"Don't put the wrongs on a man already on the ground" Face it defended before sighing while basking in her pillows.

He closed eyes afterward, tired, while he rubbed his ear.

"You still have hummings?" BA asked noticing the gesture.

Face opened that an eye to answer.

"Yep. But this's nothing." He reassured her. Then he cleared his throat as he opened his other eye. "Uh BA!" he hesitated.

"Yeah little bro' ?"

"My . . . my car is really . . . she's really damn?»

BA grimaced. He did not like being the bearer of bad news. It visually sought help from Hannibal who simply shook her shoulders. He then turned his attention to Face that looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah it's ruined. 'm sorry."

"But don't worry Muchacho, soon as you're back on your feet , Smiley and I have you prepare a farewell ceremony worthy of your Vette." Consoled Murdock, but who was in fact only a stratagem to give to smile his friend.

"Ah begin again not with this stupid teddy bear. . ."

"It's not a teddy bear but a Panda" Interrupted Murdock but BA did not pay it attention and finishes its threat

"Or I push him in your mouth up to your stomach with my fist"

"You would not dare!»

"You bet!" BA grumbled.

"I don't think Smiley appreciate being trapped in my stomach. This is filled with acid. It would damage him his hair."

"Hannibal, he begins again of Jabber-jibber."

But Hannibal contented with smiling in clairvoyant Face to relax by listening to adjoins them verbal of his two companions.

«Mission accomplished Captain" He thought proudly.

Then, Face turned his head to face Hannibal.

"So, what do we do now?"

The cheerful atmosphere stopped then abruptly in the room become suddenly silent.

Hannibal slowly rose from his chair to go to the window to look outside followed by the rest of the eyes of the team awaiting a response.

He already had thinks about what he wanted to make but he was not still sure, then he thought that by looking at the landscape maybe that a better idea come to him .

The small town in against bottom was not very active, nor very busy.

Some passers-by here and there; a white pickup which Hannibal had already noticed earlier during the day but who had not moved; Maggie in the main aisle which returned towards the house a basket filled of reserves; Decker and Crane who discussed with an old man sitting on a rocking chair on his front porch; a stray dog that crossed the road . . .

Decker?

Hannibal made a double shot before turning to his men on alert.

- We move. Decker is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi !**

**Well thank you again for reading and for reviews.**

**After the rather funny previous chapter, here is a more tense and longer chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy again.**

**Good read !**

* * *

All was quiet in the van. Just the engine noise was heard.

BA drove on the long and deserted road while watching regularly its rear-view mirrors, while Hannibal was smoking his cigar, his turned seat to the back to keep an eye on his lieutenant who should not have gone out of the bed so early. But had they had the choice?

At this very moment, Murdock helped Face to put a new shirt. Being quickly left home Maggie, he had not had time to get dressed. Hannibal narrowed his eyes in seeing the face of Face twisted in the pain in passage of arms in sleeves but says nothing. The shirt was put on, Face pushed the hands of Murdock who began to close buttons.

"I can do it!" He growled.

The pilot shrugged and took back its usual place so letting the conman getting dressed.

"How you doin' Face?" Hannibal asked trying his best to hide his concern.

"I'll live!" Answered Face of a rare irritability in its voice.

He had stopped buttoning its shirt and now tried at best to find a comfortable position in his seat, in vain.

Hannibal exchanged a look with Murdock who shared her feeling of concern to the lieutenant but unfortunately there was nothing they could do for the moment.

Then Hannibal turned her siege in front of windscreen in the thought.

How Decker knew they were there?

Even they did not know they would go to Bad Rock until the accident.

Coincidence? Unlikely. Hannibal did not believe in coincidences.

At best, a fluke, but then again, it were quite a fluke.

No! Hannibal knew.

He knew that someone had warned the army but who?

Maggie? Impossible. No, he knew it could not even be possible, not her. Moreover, none of the team had alluded to this, to say.

But then? A villager? Maybe! And yet they were arrived at night, the truck was parked at the rear of the yard of Maggie, safe and secluded.

They had not either met the Sheriff and anyway, Hannibal knew that man would not do something like this. He had some confidence in this man that he knew just and somehow indebted to the team since the history of bikers.

Finally! What's the use to look?

The main thing is that they were released without a shot exchanged for once and the secret of Murdock being part of the team was still intact.

Yes, it didn't matter.

After all, maybe, Decker was just there by chance without seeking to the team. That's right, on reflection, he had not gone to the home of Maggie immediately, nor even shown any interest . . .

"Yeah that's it and we're not fugitives looked for in all the country and everything is beautiful in the best of the worlds". Thought bitterly Hannibal.

But his dark thoughts were interrupted by a sudden. Hannibal frowned by seeing BA put a second shot with the top of his fist on the dashboard.

Hannibal began to open his mouth to ask if there was a problem with the van when it started making a funny noise while shaking.

Hannibal had his answer.

At the rear, Murdock and Face exchanged a stunned look. Everyone who knew Sergeant knew he was taking care of his car as a bear mom with her bear cub, and then it was surprising that it breaks down, but not one took floor to ask what happening.

The deaf growls accompanied with the swearwords on behalf of BA were enough to keep the closed mouth.

Face stretched out his left arm to cling to Hannibal seat when BA left the road to go into the ground on the side, before stopping the engine.

He came down from the Van without a word to go to open the hood which sheltered the engine.

Hannibal turned around on his two other men, shrugged and came down in his turn for to go to inquire.

Face put then a protective hand on his ribs and put the back behind of his seat to try to find a position semi-lengthened before closing eyes.

Murdock watched him sighing. He had a strange feeling in his heart he did not like. The feeling that all this misfortunes were only the beginning. He took out its cuddly toy and began to whisper him in the ear.

Meanwhile, Hannibal looked BA close the cover to go lie under the vehicle. Hannibal knew better than to say something and waited patiently that BA tells him finally what went wrong. And only a few seconds later, BA took out of bottom the car by shaking the head.

"It's bad Hannibal!" he said then.

"Meaning of bad?" Questioned Hannibal trying to keep her calm. Fatigue of recent days began to be felt in each of his men and it was not good. It should not be forgotten that they were returning from a hard mission when the accident happened and that they had not yet had rest. So, as a team leader, he had to keep control of his emotions.

"The oil sump is pierced", explained BA. "I wouldn't have seen the light switched on, the engine would have died. It's already well squeezed to have rolled in lack of oil."

"But it's fixable?" Asked Hannibal with hope.

"Course it's fixable!" BA growled. "In a garage, with a new crankcase and a draining."

"Ah !" Says simply in return Hannibal. "This's bad indeed."

"That's what I told you man. And shit!" BA, edgy, gave a blow with his fist on his van.

Hannibal watched him before turning his attention to the landscape around him. He had to think of a plan.

The road was a long straight line in both directions, without houses, without sign of life for miles around.

On one side, the closest city, Bad Rock, where Decker was probably still.

Of the other one, about twenty approximately miles, another town with maybe a garage or at best a tow truck.

Twenty miles? Hannibal looked at the van where the dented door was a reminder of the accident. Inside, Face, who shall in no case make this journey on foot on crutches between his ribs and injured arm. No, it was excluded.

He sighed as he looked around. The sun began to descend into the horizon; the night will be here soon. In the distance, a grove of trees that bordered the road. A good place to hide from view the van

"Yes, it's what is best to be made" he thought. Maybe not the best, but it was the only plan he had anyway.

Hide the car; allow to pass the night with tours of guards so that each has at least a little of rest and tomorrow; in the first rays of sunshine, he would go on foot in this city, look for something to drag the van. Tractor if needed.

He did not like to part with his team, to leave them alone with a wounded what is more, but it was really the only option.

He explained then its plan to his team and of course none of them liked it.

Face tried to say he could walk.

BA suggested to wear him.

Murdock suggested that he go to the city in his stead.

But Hannibal refused all offers.

And it is so, that the next day at dawn, Hannibal equipped himself with his weapon, an additional charger, a bottle of water as well as some cereal bars; He borrowed the cap of Murdock to try to go unnoticed more; He saluted his team by giving them the usual claims to remain vigilant and especially not to kill each other between them; And he went on long road, alone.

Because, after all, Hannibal was accustomed to long walks.

The training to the army is made by kilometer of route with one package on the back heavier than you.

But when the sun was the highest in the sky and when a car, the first car that he lives in fact here, passed him for to stop a few meters from him, Hannibal could not help but thank God .

He went towards the car while remaining watchful all the same and noticed that it was the same pickup that was parked across from Maggie.

Arrived as high as the car, the passenger side door opened. He saw the driver reinstalling correctly in his seat which smiles to him at the same time.

"Hi my buddy! Need a ride?" Asked the driver.

Hannibal scrutinized him in eyes, and then verified the car for any weapon which there was not. He then looked at the man again. Something in her smile made him uncomfortable, but he could not say what.

"So you come or not?" Insisted the driver.

Hannibal hesitated, and then tried the devil. He agreed and got into the white pickup.

The man offered the hand to Hannibal who grasped him for the traditional greetings.

"My name is Trevor," he is presented.

"John", said in turn Hannibal, who wrinkled eyes when the smile of this famous Trevor widened in hearing of its name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Muchachos !**

**First of all, sorry for the wait, I can't write during the weekend.**

**Then, thank you very much for the reviews. As usual, I love it.**

**So thank you.**

**And finally, I don't know if you enjoy this chapter, it's a chapter with some thoughts of our guys. But I thought it had to be written.**

**Anyway, I'll let you judge and waits for your reviews which I like**

**Good reading.**

* * *

Face did not want to close eyes.

He had to stay awake for when Hannibal would be back but especially if they had to make a fast evacuation if Decker showed up.

But his desire faded slowly.

Sitting in the grass, his back against the trunk of a tree, his legs stretched before him, one hand on his the stomach, in the shade of the sun, the singing of birds chirping above him with the sound of leaves rubbing between them and the soft wind from time to time, he felt for the first time since the accident, relaxed.

Maybe it was also thanks to the painkiller that BA had forced him to take after that he could not hide any more the pain written on her face and which made him so drowsy.

But the night had been such an ordeal for him.

The back seat of the Van was not at all comfortable and its movements restricted because of its leg in the plaster that he often banged had made nothing to fix things. Not to mention the pains he felt in all his body due to the explosion.

Hannibal was right. He really felt as a shit.

But he wanted to resist the urge to sleep. Hannibal will soon be back and he counted on him to be ready.

He concentrated then on BA in front of him. He was tilted over the engine of the Van tinkering it, he does not know what, to try to drive things forward while Murdock was out of sight , hiding in bushes or a tree, he did not know too much, keep watch for any signs of danger.

He saw then vaguely BA get up to go to get a tool in his box. BA took the opportunity to wipe the perspiration from his brow with a handkerchief while glancing on Face and shook his head growling before returning to its business.

But Face had hardly noticed it.

He winked several times his eyes before that his eyelids remain closed for good at the same time as her head bowed slowly forward. But he raised quickly, realizing he fell asleep. He shook the head to try to wake up but it did not serve much because the eyes closed again without he wants him.

"Stupid drug." He cursed inwardly

He then said that a nap a few minutes could not hurt him after all. And he did. He closed his eyes.

"Yes. Just a nap a few minutes," was his last thought.

Moments later, Murdock out of the bushes. He looked at Face while smiling while he went cheerfully to BA.

"He's finally asleep" he said.

BA, concentrated on its engine, did not expect the silent coming of the pilot and jumped to his voice so bumping the head with the hood open.

"Damn Murdock, you cannot warn that you arrive." He growled.

"Sorry. The next time I would come, I would prevent you that I am going to come, I would leave and I would return."

BA looked at him a moment to try to understand what he was saying but abandoned by a growl.

"Here, are you thirsty?" Murdock asked.

BA willingly accepted the water bottle Murdock handed him.

"Thanks man."

He drank a long mouthful and dried himself with the back of the hand the water in the corner of his lips while considering satisfied Face tilted slightly to the side now.

"Isn't he cute when he sleeps?" Murdock said mischievously.

BA rolled her eyes and went back to work on his Van.

"He's stubborn. I wouldn't have thought that it takes so long after you gave him the painkiller."

"Sleep, it's what is best for him for the moment," says BA the head always tilted in the engine.

Murdock put his hands in his pockets and turned on BA. He leaned in her turn in the car, the head very near that of the BA.

"What are you doing my big guy?"

"In your opinion. And pushes thou prevent me from working."

"Oh I want just to teach of the best. You believe that Smiley could learn the mechanics also?"

"Shut up, you get on my nerves. And what you make moreover here fool? You shouldn't watch the road? »

"Oh, I beg you. There isn't a cat. There's just a pickup that went one hour ago, and I was really, really, but then really starting to be bored."

"Yeah and you're more bored in jail if Decker turn up!"

"In your opinion how he knew that we're here?" Murdock then asked seriously while straightening to turn his gaze on Face sound asleep.

BA stood up also for to examine the pilot who seemed very holy of spirit suddenly.

"You think this is the same guy who planted the bomb on the car of Face?" Murdock continued in thought, a shiver traversing it along the spine by reviewing images of Face in shock. "As the soldiers victims of explosions of mines in Vietnam" he thought with a shudder.

"I don't know. Possible." BA replied calmly as if he had the same thoughts.

Murdock turned around then on BA with a worried look while erasing the bad memory in passage for to concentrate.

"And the Van who breaks down, don't you find it strange? I mean how an oil leak can happen?"

"A bullet, a pebble which collides, the wear, it can be anything. What's your point fool?»

"Reflect BA. We had no shooting near Van since a moment. No fast driving or other who could have made such damages. And you do checks on the Van all the time, and then I'm sorry, I don't think you would have missed a rusty crankcase."

BA looked down towards the ground on second thought then, almost shameful, looked again the pilot.

"Now that you mention it, the hole was small and round. At first I thought it was a bullet. But you're right we didn't exchange shot. It's as if something had penetrated inside. Something sharp."

"BA?" Murdock then questioned increasingly concerned. "How long a car can drive it with a drilled tank before breaking down?»

"I would say no more . . ." But BA said nothing more on alert.

Murdock sighed. He had long thought about this and had hoped to make a mistake. Alas, BA had come to the same conclusion.

Not of coincidence.

Someone was responsible for all this.

Someone very close to them. Who had followed them until Bad Rock for have the opportunity to tamper the Van.

He then called the military police, not so that they make arrested because Decker was not to go Maggie's home but for something else entirely.

For that they flee and so that they break down. Around Bad Rock it was many deserted roads and it was easy to find itself in the middle of nowhere.

This person was somebody very smart and had planned everything.

He had pulled it off.

He had divided the team by taking away the leader.

Murdock and BA then turned their attention to the road where they had seen for the last time their commander.

Hannibal was now alone and them without no way to escape.

Certain questions stayed however without answer namely:

Who and why?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Muchachos !**

**Well, well, thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, but I really cannot do it faster (for forgive me I post a long chapter) But do not worry; I would end this story if you like always of course.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

"And here is my buddy, we arrived". Says cheerfully Trevor while stopping in front of the small gas station of the city which was also a garage.

"Thanks for the ride." Hannibal replied while exiting the car.

"Oh, it's nothing. That's okay?"

"Yeah, there's no worry."

"Ok. So, good luck."

"Thank you". Hannibal slammed the closed door and Trevor gone.

Hannibal watched the car going away before going inside the station and does not see Trevor's pickup turn behind the last house of the town.

No less than five minutes later, Hannibal was in the tow truck on the way to his team. He had had difficulty convincing the owner to let him and had finally paid a portion of its financial reserves, what it was not ready to reveal to Face.

"Face?" Hannibal contracted his fingers holding the wheel in the thought. "He was not ready to make a scam anytime soon".

Alone on the deserted road, Hannibal saw again the images s of his Lieutenant stuns after the bomb explodes and it made him sick.

He shook his head to clear the bad memory and thought again instead his way with Trevor earlier.

The man was at least strange.

Very talkative.

He talked a lot without ever saying too much about himself. He had questioned Hannibal about what he made in the life. Hannibal had told him he was an actor in his spare time in small roles without interest for low-budget movies.

Trevor had laughed.

He then asked what he was doing here lost in the middle of nowhere; If he was alone; Where he was going; And why; If he had a family; . . . In short, he was very curious.

"Doubtless to furnish the conversation" Hannibal says himself

But in retrospect, Hannibal remembered some small smile that Trevor had to each of his answers. A smile that he had decided not to love. As if he knew that all that Hannibal said, was that lie.

Then Trevor had told him he had fought in Vietnam and since he had trouble getting back into the real world. He asked him if he knew what it was but it was a rhetorical question because Trevor did not really expect an answer. And then they arrived.

Hannibal had been happy for that.

But now he had other fish to fry.

He arrived at the place where his team waited for him one half an hours later and was surprised to see no one. He stopped the tow truck next to the Van and came down from it, the hand on his weapon ready to draw if it was a trap from Decker. But saw nothing special.

"It's good BA, it's Hannibal!" He heard Murdock yell from above.

He lifted the head to see his Captain in the branches of a tree which smiles him.

"How are you Colonel?" He says in jumping on the ground.

"Um okay." Hannibal was not sure of the reason of so much precaution.

And almost at the same time, the side door of Van opened and BA descended with a rifle on his side.

"You alright man?" He asked Hannibal concerned, almost worried.

Well, that's enough to put a flea in the ear of Hannibal.

"Ok guys, let go everything, what happens here? And where is Face?»

"Face sleeps in the back the Van, he is under painkiller" Murdock began to respond before BA takes over.

"As for what happens, we'll explain, but first need to get the hell out of here."

Hannibal did not insist, while he got out of the way of BA who went to the tow truck to take the necessary steps to tow the van. He knew that he would have all the necessary explanations in due course.

He looked then inside the dark Van for examines his Lieutenant, stretched out on the back seat, profoundly put to sleep.

"He's fine!" Murdock assured him behind him with a soft voice. "He was in the pain a little then BA gave him analgesics"

Hannibal then stepped out of the van and took a cigar of her pocket but said nothing.

There was nothing to say for the moment.

Murdock watched him switching on its cigar silently, shook the head and went to help BA knowing that Hannibal was on nerves in cause all this story, as them all moreover.

And some time later, they were back on the road.

Murdock was in the van with Face that had not budged despite all the ruckus that it had around him, which proved his great fatigue. BA driving the tow truck and Hannibal was the passenger side. He listened carefully all that BA told him on their common concern that they had with Murdock, and he felt more and more the anger rising in him.

Then time passed slowly.

They arrived at the garage, Murdock went to rent a small room at the motel, then he and Hannibal installed Face comfortably on a bed while BA with the help of the mechanic went to work directly on his van.

They finally had a bit of luck.

The garage owner, an old very kind man, had a crankcase oil of replacement which came from a small van which was ready for the car pound. This would be temporary while waiting for to find better but for the moment it will do the trick. And according to the calculations of BA, they should not stay in this city more twenty-four hours, for the Hannibal's big relief which watched the zone with precaution.

Face, meanwhile, had woken up quite stiff but more alert than before. The others had spared him of bad news for the moment.

He was asleep again once when BA came in the middle of the night at the motel with good news. The Van was operational again, so, they could leave. But Hannibal gave him the order to rest a few hours before resuming the road.

And so he found himself alone again in the darkness of the room.

Face and Murdock shared the double bed and BA was curled up on the sofa, all asleep.

Hannibal looked at them one moment before turning his attention to the window where he could watch the road for any unpleasant surprises.

But the night was calm.

The next day at dawn, before the mechanic makes his return to the garage, they were back on the road in their car, all silent.

Murdock was changing the bandage of Face's arm which did not complain only once, when the telephone began sounding the outgoing so of their personal musing.

BA, surprised, stopped abruptly the Van, making go forward everybody in the car.

They turned around all on Face who noticed that after a moment, too much worried not to roar pain, that he was fixed by his companions.

"Hey! I've not given the number to any girl." He defended himself. "And I remind you that the last time we're all together and that someone had called, it was the mother of BA."

One needed no more, so that the big Sergeant seizes the handset.

"Laundry Lee", he said gruffly.

"Hello?" He asked few second later before hanging up growling.

"That had to be an error", he tells to Hannibal..

But the phone rang again. BA went to seize the receiver again, when Hannibal stopped him for take more calmly the telephone.

"Laundry Lee, I listen to you" he said.

Then the person on the other end began to sing in a very calm voice.

"After three missions I feel here at me. And they give me the order to return at home."

Hannibal frowned but listened to the rest.

"I leave the country where I don't have a home. I leave my boots. I leave my boots. I leave my boots and go back to the country."

By hearing the heavy breath of his interlocutor who had finished his singing and who had given him the shivers, Hannibal asked then with all the hatred accumulated these last days.

"Who are you?»

"I'm a machine deprogrammed by my country."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is simple. I want to have fun with you."

"How did you get this number?"

"Ah, that's my little secret. Okay, okay I'll tell you since you insist." He quickly added. He seemed to find this very funny. "It's this kind Sister of the catholic orphanage of Los Angeles. She couldn't resist, especially after I killed Father, Father how already, ah yes Father O'Malley."

"If I find you son of b . . ."

"Hush, hush, let us see why so much hatred? Don't we all already suffer? Moreover, about that, how goes your Lieutenant? The last time I saw him he have made a gliding flight as a rag doll."

"What do you want him?"

"Him ? Nothing special. Why do you think I've to do with your Lieutenant, Colonel?»

"OK, stops of playing. You have a problem with me? Then leave my team. Return your ass and shows you."

"No, it would be too easy, and especially less funny but to who knows how to wait Colonel, everything comes just in time".

"I will find you, trusts me."

"Maybe or maybe not. Or maybe that it's I whom you will find, again, who knows."

"Believe me, it's better for you than we meet not in the street."

"Nevertheless I liked our small stroll by car, not you Colonel?"

Hannibal contracted strongly the jaw. He had traveled twenty miles with their stalker without knowing it.

"Trevor. I should've known"

"Ah Trevor, David, Travis, Eddie, We never know. Anyway."

Hannibal says nothing more.

"Say hello to your Sergeant, Colonel. Oh and I almost forgot, your Captain also." And hung up.

Hannibal gritted teeth before also rest the receiver. He turned to his men waiting some explanations and could not suppress a sigh seeing Murdock and Face look with big eyes.

"Murdock," he started, "I don't know exactly for whom we've to make but he knows that you make parties of the team. And you were right with BA, he's close to us. He collected me by car yesterday."

Murdock looked down by learning the news and Hannibal heard BA to growl. But he paid no attention. He just looked Face which looked at him with a kind of anger in the eyes which nobody had not let anything say to him about that. But by seeing the still pale face of his Lieutenant, Hannibal knew that he had done well. Face will forgive him.

"The kid isn't vindictive", he thought

And decided not to say anything yet about the murdered Father for her well-being.

He turned in his seat, lost in his thoughts, but was interrupted by BA.

"Where Hannibal?" So he put back the van on the way.

Hannibal thought for a second before answering.

"Maggie spoke to me about a peaceful place and far from everything at four o'clock of road from here. This is a cabin in the forest. We will stay as long that Face. . ."

"I'm fine Hannibal», interrupted Face. "I assure you".

"I didn't ask for your opinion Lieutenant" Hannibal broke what that had the effect of make Face jump which put itself straight ahead in his seat almost to the attention, in the surprise, before of grimacing because of its ribs, under the look shocked of BA and Murdock.

Hannibal immediately regretted his behavior. Nothing was the fault of his men and even less that of Face who was hurt but the man whom he had got on the phone, had him put beside himself.

"Until you're back on your feet Face", Hannibal continued trying hard to find a lighter tone, "we will remain calm. I need the whole team for put the bad guy out of harm's way".

"Yes Colonel", replied him Face, him who has rarely used the military rank of Hannibal.

He has then diverted the eye contact with the others towards the wall of the van where a window would have originally been, so closing on himself.

Murdock looked him one moment and noticed the jaw of his friend to work repeatedly. He exchanged then a worried glance with BA in the rear-view mirror while Hannibal added of an almost murderous tone.

"I don't know what this type wants to play, but I know a thing, it's that we don't go let him win."


End file.
